Halloween junto a ti
by Malorum55
Summary: No entiendo muy bien por qué celebrar esta fiesta de terror, pero si eso te hace feliz la celebraré junto a ti, María. Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog (P.O.V).


Sé que ya pasó Halloween (2018), pero esta fue una idea que surgió días después y no quería que quedara en el olvido (como todas las demás que se me ocurren).

 _En fin, a leer._

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Halloween junto a ti**

Otra puerta automatizada se abría y en ella aparecía esta vez una joven, con un disfraz de mujer lobo, llevando consigo un tazón lleno de múltiples caramelos.

— ¡Feliz Halloween! — Expresó casi en gritos, dejando que la música metalera de fondo sonara ruidosamente. — Que bella te ves, María. Eres el ángel más más un bello que haya visto. — Después de bajarle un poco al equipo de sonido, dijo sobando y despeinando un poco el cabello rubio de María.

— Gracias. — Agradeció María con una sonrisa esbozada, arreglando su cabello y notando si sus "alas" estaban bien puesta en su espalda.

La joven científica sonrió, miró mi disfraz de pies a cabeza.

— Shadow, eres un vampiro encantador. — Dijo ella sobando frenética las púas de mi cabeza, captando como la capa negra con rojo y los colmillos postizos que sobresalían de mis labios me daban la apariencia de dicha criatura. Pero yo no dije nada inmediatamente. Me quedé en silencio.

María me miró y, señalando con su cabeza, entendí la indirecta.

— Gracias. — Dice casi a secas, tomando la mano de ella y caminando a la siguiente sección.

María se despidió de ella con suma alegría. Seguimos caminando y podía ver como los pasillos fríos, metálicos y tecnológicos del A.R.K cambiaron para festejar el día de hoy. Un día que en la tierra sirve de tradición para muchos. Un día donde la noche se llena de espectros, monstruos, seres inenarrables; todos seres de ficción (la mayoría).

Pero yo no entendía el gusto por esto. Pensaba en cuan incongruentes era vestirse solo por diversión. No le encontraba el sentido o lógica.

— ¿Oíste lo que dije? — Preguntó ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Ehh… ¿Sí? — Mentí esperando convencerla, pero el pequeño ceño fruncido reveló lo contrario.

María se detuvo y, agachándose, se ubicó a mi altura.

— Shadow, ¿qué te incomoda? — Indagó.

— Ellos deberían estar trabajando. — Respondí, incapaz de mentirle. — Ellos pierden el tiempo en esto; esta celebración.

— Shadow, eso no es...

— Ellos deberían estar salvándote. Yo debería estar salvándote. — Declaré, agachando la cabeza.

Desde el momento que fui creado y salí de la capsula de estasis, supe que mi vida solo tenía un objetivo. Vivía con el fin de curarla de la enfermedad que lentamente le quitaba días de su preciada vida.

— Yo sé que tienes mucho peso que cargar, solo no hagas solo. — Expresó con seriedad.

— María…— Levantó el dedo, silenciándome.

— Ellos pasan mucho tiempo aquí, lejos de sus familias. Y salir de la rutina les ayuda a estar aquí, sin volverse locos. — Señaló a los doctores e ingenieros del A.R.K. que caminaban cerca de nosotros. — Además, si quiero volver a ese mundo, tengo que sentir que nunca lo he abandonado.

Esas palabras provocaron cierta calidez en mí. Cualquiera que era el sueño de ella, mío también era. Todos esos sueños quería verlos alcanzados por ella. Quería verla siempre sonreír de felicidad.

—Continuemos. — Dijo ella, tomando mi mano.

* * *

Reunidos en una gran sala, el Dr. Gerald y otros científicos conversaban con naturalidad. Bebían un poco de jugo y gaseosas (refrescos). Todos, como era obvio, vestían disfraces de criaturas clásicas (las reconocía por las películas que ella y yo veíamos todas las noches).

Mientras buscaba algo que beber para ambos, un niño de cabello albino entró por una de las puertas automatizadas. Al notar su presencia, corrió en dirección hacia ella.

— ¡María! — Gritó su nombre entusiasmado, abrazándola.

— ¡Abraham! — Le devolvió el abrazo. — Me gusta tu disfraz. —Alagó.

— Soy un militar de G.U.N. — Primero posó firme, saludando como hacían los soldados ante un superior; luego, se puso de posición de ataque y sacó una pistola de juguete y apuntó a todos lados.

— Descanse soldado. — Avisó ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

Riendo, decidí que ya era hora de yo entrar en la conversación.

— Tower. — Pronuncié su apellido y él retrocedió ante el sonido de mi voz.

Veía el miedo en sus ojos avellana y verde al tenerme cerca; y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Sin importar el lugar donde nos encontráramos, o la situación, él nunca cambiaba esa mirada. Temor puro hacía mí y no entendía el porqué. Nunca le he hecho nada para decir que es mi culpa.

— Voy a ver cómo está papá — Quiso excusarse, agachando la mirada (era obvio que yo era la verdadera razón de su intento de ida).

María estaba confundida, pero tomó a Tower de la mano y lo detuvo. Él alzó la cabeza, viéndola de frente. La veía como una hermana mayor (como yo), esperando alguna clase de regaño.

— Es una fiesta. Debemos divertirnos. Juntos. — Dijo ella esto en parte suplica, en parte como una orden. — Por favor.

Tower balbuceó algo inentendible. Me miró y tragando saliva (y su temor hacía mí) sonrió como antes de mi presencia.

Ubicándose en medio de nosotros dos, María nos guío hacia el recorrido planeado. Entramos a salas que adaptaron para darnos sustos; algunas más tenebrosas que otras, escuchando a los mismos científicos gritar de miedo ante sus propias creaciones.

Ellos dos reaccionaban como era normal ante los espantos que nos esperaban. Tower se aferraba al vestido de María y ella lo consolaba cuando la ilusión era muy fuerte para él. El miedo al no ser algo muy nato en mí, no reaccionaba ante los hologramas; excepto al ver un ciclope fantasma. No fue a la criatura como tal, sino cuando quedé; sentí como si eso me recordara a alguien que helaba mi cuerpo. Un pasado imposible de existir.

Continuamos un poco más. Nos reunimos con los demás un rato y pasamos una fiesta. Además de María y Tower, habían otros niños (algunos mayores y otros menores) a los que por pocos días se les permitían estar con sus familiares aquí arriba; y todos estaba igual de contentos.

Al ir finalizando la noche, marchándose a sus habitaciones, nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de la fiesta. Tower quedó dormido en el regazo de María. Ella y yo, sentados en una banca, mirábamos las estrellas y la Tierra. Aceptaba que esta fiesta era divertida y lo que más me gustaba era ver la felicidad que no dejaba de brotar de ella.

— Ya verás, María. Muy pronto haremos esto mismo y mucho más cuando vayamos al fin a la Tierra.

María no dijo nada ante mi declaración. Solo siguió sonriendo mientras una diminuta lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. Lo limpió con rapidez, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y uno a Tower en la frente (aun dormido podía sentir el amor fraternal de María, sonriendo).

Bostezando, María y yo nos paramos cargando a Tower con cuidado, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones…

 **Nos fuimos, esperanzados que los días por venir fueran igual de buenos como este.**

 ** _El Fin._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews comentando que tal les pareció.

 ** _Sin más que escribirles, hasta la próxima._ ;D**

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***** Abraham Tower es el nombre que se le dio al Comandante de G.U.N en los Archie Comics (en los videojuegos su nombre es desconocido). Aquí hace aparición como niño, igual que en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog (2005).


End file.
